Delta (PuppyLuvr06)
~The character belongs to Puppy, please do not use without her permission. Thank you. Also may contain blood, death, and Pyrrhian cursing, whoops…~ If one were a member of the Talons of Peace, they might find this ex-BigWings walking around and mumbling something dark. They might know her name, but they don’t know her. No one knows of her suffering and pain—rarely do dragons think about what her past was like at all. This is Delta, a Talons of Peace member, a past BigWings, a mother…a member of an organization built on taking down the dragon who has harmed her and her family. __notoc__ Appearance Delta is a darker-colored MudWing, but isn’t anything out of the ordinary. Her main scale color is brunette, with the scales on her head and running down her back more of a syrup brown color. Her underbelly is chocolate brown and her spikes are grayish-brown. Delta’s wings are close to this grayish-brown color, and seem to have little hickory-colored speckles near the edges. Her eyes are deep, dark blue, normally worried or angry looking. She’s built like any normal BigWings would be. Delta is tall and quite bulky, with broad shoulders and large wings. The MudWing hosts a lot of muscle, actually, even though at first appearance she may not look like it. One thing, though, is that she isn’t built for needing to get things from tight or smaller spaces; being as large as she is it’s a bit hard to fit your talon through something really small, after all. And surprisingly, there aren’t any very visible scars on the old dragoness, besides a small cut across her right cheek. She doesn’t wear any jewelry, as you’d expect. Delta normally stands tall, as if proud of something but not hinting towards defiance, although she’s actually quite a turmoiling mess on the inside. She’s able to hold a very good false sense of confidence, and often times can even surprise herself at how well she’s pretending to be someone she’s not. Backstory Delta was born like any other MudWing. She was the eldest; so she helped her siblings out of their eggs by instinct. They quickly found their place in the Mud Kingdom, watching other dragons train their siblings in case there was a war. They started training, too, some instinct telling her that they’d need to know how to fight one day. And it turned out she was right, eventually. Even though they were over seven years old and technically classified as young-ish adults, Delta did end up being right about a war eventually. Queen Oasis died, and rumors began to spread about the SandWing sisters claiming sides to start a war over the throne. When Oasis had been dead for two years, though, right as the war was about to truly start, something happened that Delta never quite forgave herself for. It was nighttime, all her siblings had been asleep before Lake knocked Dragonfly off the stack. Delta just felt like something was off, but she left her siblings anyway. It had to be one of the biggest mistakes she had ever done in her life. Bog had joined her outside, telling her there wasn’t anything to worry about. But that was far from true. Prophetseeker had found them. He sent his SeaWing minion, Ray, to kill Delta and Bog’s siblings. Delta would’ve killed him first, if the SandWing, Celeste, hadn’t pinned her to the ground. And she watched when Ray came back with blood on his talons, realizing her siblings were dead. They took Bog with them, who commanded his BigWings to leave him. She didn’t want to. But she did. And that was the last time Delta ever saw her last brother…alive, anyway. Delta fled to the Talons of Peace, or what was becoming of them as the rumors of war grew, although she didn’t want to help their cause. She just wanted refuge and safety from the monster that had killed her family, as she sought to avenge their deaths. She stayed with them for five years, before learning of a group made for the downfall of Prophetseeker. The skilled ex-BigWings kept the Talons as her back-up and cover group, while she met with the members of this Prophetseeker resistance. Another five years passed. Delta had been wondering what had become of her brother for a while. She realized she didn’t really want to know when she was visited by Prophetseeker in her dreams. He told her that Bog was dead—that he had killed her. And he looked pleased about it. Delta wanted to rip his face off and show him the wrath she had been keeping bottled up, but she couldn’t. Prophetseeker announced that the rest of her kin was next. He revealed that soon she’d have a niece and nephew—Bog’s children. She lived to hate another day. A few years, in fact. She found her brother’s kids—twin hybrids, one blind and the other one too childish for his own good—and found out their mother was Celeste. Of course, Delta didn’t visit them very often or really notice them at all; fearing Prophetseeker was keeping a watch on her and everything she did, ready to strike to kill the rest of her family. The MudWing thought she was done with adding lives to the list of dragons she’s risking in being around. Until she found herself with eggs, five years later. And Delta watched, heartbroken, as none of them hatched. None of them but the youngest, that is. She had a dragon in mind to blame for her broken family, wishing that she wasn’t the dragonet’s mother so that he could live a normal life. She named him Puddle, partially after the second-oldest of her own troop, Lake. Adding on to her family tree didn’t do much, though. In fact, Delta has probably gotten more distant from everyone she cares about in a year than she had in the rest of her life. She doesn’t want anything bad to happen to them…and she fears that something will if she’s with them too often. So she rarely sees her son, though sometimes she risks dropping him off with Celeste and her kids. Otherwise she’s off planning Prophetseeker’s demise, willing to die trying if only to keep her family safe. Personality The first thing any dragon can tell you about Delta is that she’s not one to talk, and when she does, it’s normally something bright like asking you how your day was. She’s very protective over her family, and still is even though the only thing that remains is her and her son. Normally she just seems like a loner who doesn’t care for anyone. This is far from true, especially after you find out that she’s never around her loved ones in fear of dragging them into the mess she’s in. She truly does care, and truly does want nothing more than her family’s wellbeing, and she knows what she has to do to keep them safe. Delta is loyal, and can be considered kind if you looked beyond her outer shell. Gaining this dragon’s trust is one of the best things you could ever do, but becoming her enemy means she will not stop until you’re dead. She listens to reason and other’s opinions, but can be quite harsh in returning her own thoughts on the matter. Brutally honest could describe that feature about her. She keeps to herself most of the time, even to the point of pretending someone else isn’t there when they engage conversation. When she has something in mind she wants to do, she normally doesn’t pay attention to others while she does it. The only ones she really ever listened to was her siblings, but they’re all gone now. She does what she wants when she wants to, but thankfully is starting to listen to other dragons again. Delta is very good at keeping secrets and telling lies, turning her into a powerful ally for any dragon wishing to share their stories with. Lies flow easily out of her mouth as she makes up excuses for why she was leaving early, although she doesn’t seem to pay much mind to it. Relations Siblings Delta was close to her siblings before they died. She mourns over them every second of every day, hoping she can prevent the same thing that happened to them to happen to the rest of the dragons she cares about. Sometimes, she’d even admit that she forgets they’re dead—waking up and expecting to hear Dragonfly’s moaning about how Lake pushed her off the pile. Puddle Delta’s glad he survived, even if none of his siblings did. She knows he doesn’t really like it, but she does the being grateful part for him. And most of all, she hopes she can keep him safe; and that he won’t mind too much about how she doesn’t do stuff with him as most mothers do. Celeste, Cala, and Castillo Delta never really pays attention to Celeste and her kids. Quite frankly she really only talks to them when she’s handing Puddle off to them to keep him safe while she’s gone. Otherwise she avoids them, for the most part, only seeing her dead siblings in her niece and nephew; too caught up in the past to see the present. Other Members of the Prophetseeker Resistance This list consists of Midnight, Gatekeeper, Eclipse, Diamond, and Palm. Delta gets easily annoyed at Diamond and Palm’s arguments, and admits she doesn’t completely trust Gatekeeper as a friend—for being Prophetseeker’s son. But otherwise, she acts as the “mother” of the group, even though she doesn’t realize it. Prophetseeker No words can explain what Delta truly feels about Prophetseeer. And in short, she wants to see his dismembered body strewn across Pyrrhia. She wants to see him dead, then killed about five times over. It only proves to show you don’t mess with a BigWings. Prophetseeker’s Baddies Delta has never really talked to Ray, one of the only minions of Prophetseeker, and only knows him as the SeaWing who killed her family. She hates him, though has to listen to Midnight about how he used to be good—how he’s a father, or at least was. Other *a delta is a piece of land in marshes or something. Google it. *literally Puddle is so small compared to her…think of a scavenger compared to Smolder…then cut off the scavenger’s head…and replace Smolder with Delta *she has been described by several characters as motherly or leaderly before, although she doesn’t really see these traits in herself *one of Delta’s siblings, that isn’t Bog, may or may not have had kids who were then the parents of Ash, Boulder, Darner, Lilypad, Frog, and Toad. This would make them her great nieces/nephews, methinks, if this were to be true *Delta doesn’t want to leave anyone behind, because that’s how her siblings died; she also likes working together as a team because of how her siblings used to fight all the time and how wonderful it would be when they worked together **she also thinks, as the BigWings, her job was to protect her younger siblings; which she failed by leaving them alone *she hates Ray because he killed her family, and hates it when she feels she can’t trust Celeste for once working for Prophetseeker **Delta also has mixed feelings about having a niece and nephew, the children of Celeste and Bog *Delta is shown in two of Puppy’s short stories, titled “Puddle’s Hatching” and “MudWing Massacre” Gallery Feel free to draw her, if you want! 7046FDC4-7472-4558-A380-817548C8F6CD.png|Base by Joy Ang, colored by me 0F01A5AD-E47A-4CF2-B7D7-26590C99E573.png|Young Delta and current Infobox art; by me Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)